<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we kissed in the corner of the room by foreverwonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706191">we kissed in the corner of the room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder'>foreverwonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the reunion dinner with his friends after the Jackals versus Adlers match, Hinata watches Kageyama with mixed feelings which he had kept for many years. He realised that Kageyama was looking at him the same way, gaze hot and lingering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we kissed in the corner of the room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a oneshot about kagehina hooking up after their match but I'm too afraid to write smut! I haven't written in years, I hope it makes sense!</p>
<p>Slight manga spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Kanpai!”</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of mugs clicking one another accompanied the excited shouts from the group before everyone took a long gulp of their drinks. Hinata was the first to finish his, letting out an appreciative sigh as his mug hits the table. It was followed by Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Yachi, and finally, Tsukishima.</p>
<p>The five of them were in squeezed into a booth at a busy izakaya a few train stations away from the  Kamei Arena Sendai gymnasium, where the match between MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers had taken place a mere few hours before. Hinata and Kageyama had opted to not join their respective teams for drinks after the match, instead wanting to catch up with their high school friends for a mini reunion.</p>
<p>“That was an awesome match,” Yamaguchi exclaimed as they recapped what had transpired in the gym. “I couldn’t decide who to cheer for and ended up screaming whenever someone scored.”</p>
<p>Hinata laughed good-naturedly at that. “I’m glad I got to see many familiar faces today! I didn’t expect to even see Kuroo-san! And he’s working with Japan Volleyball Association!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, we see him in Sendai often,” Yamaguchi snickered, before exchanging amused looks with Yachi. Tsukishima remained silent, although there were spots of pink blooming on his cheeks. That did not go unnoticed by Hinata, whose grin widened as he leaned over the table towards the tall blonde man.</p>
<p>“Eh~ I wonder what’s in Sendai that he’s here for, huh Tsukishima?” he teased, causing the blush on Tsukishima’s cheeks to darken while Yamaguchi and Yachi giggled.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” the blonde man huffed, and took a sip of his beer while Hinata laughed.</p>
<p>Kageyama, who was silent all this while, chose that moment to speak up. “Why is he here in Sendai?” he asked, and the whole table looked at him for a second before they burst out laughing. Kageyama startled and looked even more confused.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>His confusion led to the group to laugh even louder, until Hinata was pounding the table with his fist, howling with laughter, and even Tsukishima was sniggering behind his hand. The other patrons of the izakaya were giving the noisy group looks and it was a while before the laughter died down, Kageyama looking more bemused than ever.</p>
<p>“Kageyama-kun, Kuroo-san is in Sendai often because of Tsukishima-kun,” Yachi piped up from beside Yamaguchi, smiling before sipping on her drink. That did not help in clarifying his confusion.</p>
<p>“Why would he be here for this bastard?”</p>
<p>The group was silent, all eyes on Kageyama in astonishment. “Are you for real, King?” Tsukishima broke his silence, disbelief colouring his tone as he stared at the other man.</p>
<p>It turned out that he was indeed “for real”, and Hinata couldn’t help the second bout of laughter bubbling out of him.</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>God</em>, Kageyama! Kuroo-san and Tsukishima are dating!” He exclaimed and the confusion finally lifted from the dark-haired man’s expression, and was replaced with one of surprise.</p>
<p>“Since when?!”</p>
<p>“Since high school!” Yamaguchi chipped in, sniggering when Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at Tsukishima, who was staring at his beer mug resolutely.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped back effortlessly, not at all sorry.</p>
<p>Kageyama didn’t say anything, too stunned at the (not so) new information, wondering how did the hell he miss all this when they were still at Karasuno.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata gasped, his lips split into a grin so wide as the last of his laughter died off. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before reaching a hand to his side, where Kageyama was seated, ruffling his hair a little. “Still so innocent.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Kageyama growled, swatting Hinata’s hand away, to which the other man laughed.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi snickered, leaning forward and resting his cheek on his palm. “This guy may look innocent still, Hinata, but I’m sure he’s had his fair share of dates and <em>more,” </em>he mock-whispered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as the setter started blushing. He dodged the hand that swatted at his head with practiced ease and leaned back into his seat.</p>
<p>“You guys..,” Kageyama growled in warning but that did nothing to deter the others; instead Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sported similar impish grins. Hinata, however, was surprised to say the least. He had known Kageyama was very popular in high school, all the way till their third year, even with that unfortunate haircut. But he has always thought the setter was too dense to be romantically involved with someone.</p>
<p><em>“Well, what do you know..,”</em> Hinata thought, his eyes roaming over the other man beside him, an unknown feeling prickling at his skin. Now that the match was over, he took the time to study Kageyama’s profile, his pointed nose, high cheekbones, and sharp jawline. He was as good-looking as ever, and something fluttered in the deeps recesses of his stomach. He only realised he was staring for too long when Kageyama whipped his head to stare at him, something heavy in his gaze.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Hinata said simply, turning to the rest and changing the topic altogether.</p>
<p>They spoke about college and work, about Hinata’s time in Brazil, about Oikawa, about their teammates in Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers, about Tsukishima’s upcoming match (“Really, you don’t have to come—“ “We’re definitely coming!”), all relaxed from the alcohol they consumed. At some point during their chat and laughter, Hinata felt Kageyama shift in his seat beside him and felt his thigh pressing against his. He was surprised at how warm and solid it felt but didn’t move away, pressing his own thigh back into Kageyama’s. It was like his whole body was hyperaware of where they were touching and a small part of him craved <em>more.</em></p>
<p>It was getting late, the crowd in the izakaya was thinning, and Yachi and Yamaguchi slid out of the booth to settle the bill. Tsukishima was bent over his phone, his thumbs tapping swiftly against the screen and Hinata chanced a glance towards Kageyama.</p>
<p>His brown eyes met with dark ones and Hinata felt a heat not from the alcohol or the warm thigh pressing into his flicker in his chest. With a start, he recognised the hungry expression on Kageyama’s face.</p>
<p>It was the same as the ones he seen on men in the bars at Rio, on Oikawa-san’s face when he himself was there for a week, and on Hinata’s own face whenever the urge arises. Seeing it on Kageyama’s face directed at him made the heat flickering in his chest spread throughout his whole body up to the tips of his fingers. His eyes drooped, and he licked his lips, noting the dark eyes following the movement. “Hinata,” his name was called in the deep voice he knew so well and Kageyama leaned in, past his face, till his lips brushed lightly against his ear.</p>
<p>“My hotel is nearby,” he whispered and Hinata shivered at the sensation of his breath in his ear and the implication of the sentence. Kageyama leaned back and Hinata could see the heat behind his gaze. He swallowed, and again Kageyama was watching, before giving the other man a minute nod. </p>
<p>Just then, Yachi and Yamaguchi appeared at the table, having settled the bill. Yamaguchi checked the time on his watch. “We have some time before the last train,” he said, looking back at the group. “Wanna head somewhere else for another round of drinks?”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Tsukishima voiced out, and Hinata jumped, having forgotten the blonde who was still seated at the table. “Let’s call it a night. We have class tomorrow and I’m sure these two are tired from the match.”</p>
<p>He was giving Hinata a significant look, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide behind his glasses. No doubt he had witnessed the exchange between Kageyama and him earlier despite being on his phone. Hinata could feel Kageyama shift uncomfortably beside him, no doubt embarrassed at being caught. He flashed Yamaguchi a grin.</p>
<p>“Sorry Yachi-san! Yamaguchi! How about dinner tomorrow night?”</p>
<p>Yachi smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Of course!”</p>
<p>The group split up once they exited the izakaya; with Yamaguchi, Yachi and Tsukishima headed to the train station while Hinata and Kageyama waved them goodbye. Tsukishima gave the pair a final smirk before leaving, causing the two to blush.</p>
<p>“Damn that four-eyes,” Kageyama muttered while Hinata chuckled.</p>
<p>They were standing side by side, watching the other three’s back until they disappeared as they rounded a corner. Then Hinata moved his arm nearest to Kageyama, reaching to brush his pinky on Kageyama’s. The setter turned to look at him, hooking their pinkies together, causing Hinata to suddenly feel shy.</p>
<p>“Let’s go?” he asked, and saw the heat behind Kageyama’s gaze return before he nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the short walk to the hotel where Kageyama’s team was staying at joking and laughing. The moment they entered the room, Hinata didn’t have time to react before he was crowded at the door, his back against it, and Kageyama’s lips on his.</p>
<p>He gasped and moaned slightly, parting his lips slightly and allowing Kageyama to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He scrambled to grab hold of the back of Kageyama’s t-shirt, his head tilted upwards and his eyes closed, moving his lips in time with the other man’s. Kageyama had one hand on Hinata’s jaw and another slowly brushing down the side of his body, down his behind, and grabbing his thigh to wrap around his hips. Hinata squeezed his thigh, his arms finding purchase around Kageyama’s neck, kissing him back eagerly, small noises slipping out.</p>
<p>Then Kageyama ground his hips against Hinata’s, pushing him into the door again, causing the other man to pull back from the kiss and let out a moan. Kageyama wasted no time in latching onto the skin of his neck, teeth scraping and pulling at the sensitive skin there, and Hinata was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his veins. The heat between them was too much and Hinata could not stop the moans and gasps escaping him.</p>
<p>“B-bed,” he gasped before he moaned, but Kageyama heard him, pausing his ministrations to hook Hinata’s other leg on his hips and pulling him up. Hinata yelped at being carried, holding onto Kageyama’s neck while the other man grunted under his weight.</p>
<p>“You’re surprisingly heavy,” he muttered in Hinata’s ear as he maneuvered them towards the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m all muscle, of course I am,” Hinata quipped, and yelped once again when he was dropped unceremoniously on the bed. He laid on his back, watching Kageyama crawl on the bed until he was above him. He took the time to study the man above him, his dark eyes piercing into his soul, his chiselled nose and sharp jaw—this was the face of someone he know since he was sixteen, the last remnants of teenhood gone, someone who made his heart beat just a little faster whenever their eyes met when they were seventeen but was too afraid to tell him so. He brought a hand up to Kageyama’s face, fingers gently brushing his hair and caressing his cheek. Kageyama’s eyes never left Hinata’s as he brought his own hand up to wrap around his. He brought it to his lips and placed soft kisses on each knuckle, causing Hinata to blush.</p>
<p>“Kageyama..,” he whispered, emotions he kept deep in his heart flowing out, colouring his tone. The other man watched Hinata, the heat behind his eyes giving way to emotions he recognised, emotions he had seen in Kageyama’s face years ago when the volleyball club sent Hinata off at the airport for Brazil. The setter has had his lips pursed, as if wanting to say something, his eyes swimming with emotions, but merely grunted and said, “See you.” Hinata too, didn’t confess, and had smiled and replied the same.</p>
<p>“Idiot,” Hinata chuckled, whether it was directed to himself or Kageyama, he didn’t know. Because even though the words were not uttered, even though they’ve been apart for years, he could read Kageyama as well as he could before.</p>
<p>“Who’s the idiot?” Kageyama grunted, giving Hinata’s hand one last kiss before bringing their hands down to the mattress beside the other man’ head, fingers interlocked. There was something akin to endearment in his gaze and Hinata’s heart swelled.</p>
<p>“Both of us,” he replied lightly, bringing his free hand to cup the back of Kageyama’s head and pulling his head down for a searing kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still dark when Hinata woke up, his whole body sore. He yawned and stretched, his hand patting the empty side of the bed and onto the bedside table, looking for his phone. He checked the time—it was 5.30am, still too early to be up. He heard the tap running in the bathroom and figured that Kageyama was inside. He stretched again before snuggling into the comforter, enjoying the warmth enveloping his bare skin.</p>
<p>The tap stopped running and the bathroom door opened, revealing Kageyama in his boxers and a face towel in his hands. He paused at the doorway, seeing Hinata’s eyes on him as light from the bathroom fell onto the bed. “Sorry,” he whispered, closing the door to bathroom and placing the towel at the back of a chair. “Did I wake you?”</p>
<p>Hinata hummed and shook his head, shifting so that he could lift the comforter to invite Kageyama back into the bed. He saw the other man’s eyes roam his naked chest, marked with bruises from a few hours ago as he crawled back under the comforter, one hand on Hinata’s hip and one propping himself on the pillow. Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s chest, bringing his legs to wrap around the other man’s and closed his eyes. He could feel Kageyama stroking the skin at his hips absentmindedly and relish in the quiet morning.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to doze off, Kageyama spoke, his voice vibrating in his chest. “Hinata,” he said softly, and Hinata looked up from where he was snuggling to his face. Kageyama was watching him, his expression determined.</p>
<p>“I,” he began, frowning, as if struggling to form his thoughts into words. Hinata waited and allowed Kageyama to take his time. “I don’t want this—” He gestured between the two of them. “To be a one night thing.”</p>
<p>“I should have told you before—” There was a blush on his cheeks and Hinata itched to reach out to him. “I’ve been in love with you for years. But I was too afraid to tell you.”</p>
<p>Kageyama carded his hand through Hinata’s hair, his dark eyes piercing. “Go out with me.”</p>
<p>The emotions in his eyes were overwhelming that Hinata had to duck his head, elation bubbling in his chest and the back of his eyes prickled with heat. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other man, the hand in his hair paused in its ministration.</p>
<p>“Oi, Hinata?” Kageyama whispered uncertainly but Hinata didn’t respond. Instead, he looked up and brought his face in front of the other man’s, kissing him. Kageyama was too surprised to move and Hinata pulled back, giving him the biggest grin he could muster, tears of happiness in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Bakageyama,” he chuckled and the tension in Kageyama’s shoulders dissipated. “It’s the same for me.” It felt like a relief, pouring out the feelings he kept inside him for years. Kageyama let a rare smile stretch on his lips and Hinata could only chuckle before leaning in.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll go out with you,” he whispered, his grin unwavering. “Please take care of me.”</p>
<p>Kageyama moved his hand to cup Hinata’s cheek, smile relaxed as he nudged his nose against the other’s. “Likewise,” he breathed out, covering Hinata’s lips with his own once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Omake:</em>
</p>
<p>“So you’re finally together?”</p>
<p>Hinata looked up to find Tsukishima walking in step with him. The group had met up at the train station and was walking towards the restaurant recommended by Yachi. Kageyama was ahead with both Yamaguchi and Yachi, in deep conversation. The taller man kept his eyes trained to the front, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he waited for a response.</p>
<p>Hinata laughed. “Yeah, we’re together,” he simply said. “We haven’t decided on announcing it yet.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima gave curt nod. “Well, at least you two have addressed that sexual tension between you two.”</p>
<p>“Excuse you, Tsukishima-kun, we’re not as vulgar are you are.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima snorted. “Right..,”he drawled, glancing at Hinata. “I suppose someone as innocent as you wouldn’t have to cover those hickeys with a muffler right?”</p>
<p>Hinata immediately tugged his muffler closer to his face, covering his neck, and blushed when Tsukishima snickered.</p>
<p>“Innocent indeed,” he sang, dodging when Hinata made a swipe at him, face red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>